


Purpose

by SherlockWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!Cas, Castiel Backstory, Castiel Character Study, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Castiel was given one purpose. He becomes a tragedy when he cannot fulfill it.





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> au!Cas still has me messed up, even after the finale (which has me even more messed up). Enjoy some Cas feels, let me know if there's any mistakes, and if you're interested in a commission come visit me at sherlockwolf.tumblr.com!

_Your purpose, Castiel, will be to guard the life of one human. He is Michael’s sword, and will be necessary for Michael to defeat Lucifer. You must keep him alive, and you must guide him so that he will accept Michael. Your purpose is very important, Castiel. Do not disappoint Heaven. Do not disappoint our Father._

    In one, ten, a hundred, a thousand universes, Castiel was given this purpose as a fledgling. He would not come to know the name of the man until eons later, when he was battle worn and cracked on all sides. But his purpose remained true. He protected the life of Dean Winchester from childhood to the time came for the man to be sent to Hell. Then, he lead Dean to make the decision to help Michael.

    In one, ten, a hundred universes, Castiel broke the rules and changed his purpose. He continued to protect the life of Dean Winchester, but from everything, including Heaven and Michael. He suffered greatly for this choice, but never regretted it. He would fight by and for Dean Winchester until he himself died.

    In one, ten universes, Castiel fell in all the ways he should not have. Dean Winchester’s soul wrapped itself in his grace, and he never had a chance. The man was noble, beautiful, intelligent, witty, and Castiel was smitten. All the more reason to protect Dean Winchester.

    But there was one universe in which Castiel never had the opportunity to fulfill his purpose. One universe where Dean Winchester was never born, where Michael would win his war without his sword. This universe was dark, ravaged with suffering, and missing an essential soul. A soul Castiel was meant to save. Without it, Castiel became dark, ravaged, missing. He was no longer the noble warrior of old, the leader of the siege of Babylon or the catalyst of the ancient wars of Africa and Rome. He was battle worn, cracked, and twisted. His grace, his wings, his freedom had been ripped away by Heaven, leaving a husk of an angel whose purpose became torture. Rather than fight for and save the humans he would otherwise come to love, he reveled in their deaths and thirsted for the scent of their blood.

    This Castiel was a monster.

    This Castiel could not recognize himself. Not in a mirror, and not when he found himself pinned up against a truck by an angel who smelled like humanity.

    This Castiel could recognize Dean Winchester.

    He’d caught a glimpse of movement behind the angel who’d trapped him. He’d caught a glimpse of a soul he’d been doomed never to see. He’d died knowing that in at least one universe, he’d been able to serve his purpose. He’d died knowing that in ten, a hundred, a thousand other universes, he’d protected Dean Winchester. He’d died knowing that maybe, just maybe, there had been hope for himself in another world.

    He’d died with a smile on his lips.


End file.
